


Turning Point

by Zolac_no_Miko



Series: Turning Point [1]
Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star hates winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> For red_doughnut's prompt: "Something involving a lake, snow, and a bridge."
> 
> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/213127.html) 01/14/2008.

Star Tyrian turned his collar up, scrunching his neck further into his coat. He breathed into the wool lining and looked out across the whirling, wind-battered snow, flung in flurries across the ice.

Star hated the winter. Especially the snow. The cold, beautiful snow that fell silently, inevitably in the dark months, and brought with it the memories. Too many memories. Painful ones. Snow falling the first time he and Jaime had made love. Snow falling the last time they had kissed. When he had died. When Star had killed him, to save him from his suffering. When his eyes had gone blank, and Star’s soul had gone black.

When it was cold, and dark, and the snow was falling, he missed Jaime so much it was like a blade of ice in his heart.

A gust of wind flung icy needles into his cheek, and he turned his head away. Star knew he should probably get off of the bridge he was standing on and go find some shelter. If he stayed out here in this blizzard much longer, he’d probably freeze to death. It was a tempting thought.

Jaime had made Star swear not to follow him. It had been a hard promise to keep. Most days just felt empty to Star. He knew that life shouldn’t feel like this. Living shouldn’t hurt. But a promise to Jaime was worth more than his soul.

Star took a step closer to the railing of the bridge and laid his gloved hands upon it. He looked out at the windblown, frozen lake. He looked at the mouth of the river that emptied into it, where snow had been driven across the ice to pile in drifts at the bank. He looked down at the river below him, water running beneath the frozen surface, dark and deep.

It would be so easy. He knew the ice was thin. It would break beneath him, and he would plunge into the frigid stream. His coat would weigh him down; the water would soak into his clothes and drag him under. Even if he changed his mind, he wouldn’t be able to save himself. He would be cold at first, but very quickly he wouldn’t feel anything at all. He would stop struggling and go quietly to sleep. Painless.

“Star!” He turned his head. Zander stood at the end of the bridge, bundled up in a heavy coat, his long hair whipping in the wind. He had to raise his voice to be heard above the gale. “The hell you doing out here, man? It’s fucking cold!” Although he was many yards away, he held out his hand as if offering it to Star. “Come with me, Star. Let’s go someplace warm.” He smiled.

Star stood motionless for a long moment, looking at Zan, feeling the wind whip around him, feeling the bitter cold sink into his bones. Then he turned slowly and began walking. Away from the darkness and the cold, to the smile and the outstretched hand. To the warmth.  



End file.
